


Look what You made Me do

by MybabyboyJoonie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnant Kylo Ren, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MybabyboyJoonie/pseuds/MybabyboyJoonie
Summary: Hux Armitage walks into his room aboard the Finalizer. He doesn't know the surprise that is waiting for him there.😈😉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ritsuka_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsuka_san/gifts).



> Do we really need a note here? Hehe..... Please leave kudos, and comments. And I'm sorry about my inactivity on the site. I will try to update my BTS stories very soon! Fighting!

Hux, just finished with a long meeting, in fact the only thing he had to do that day, types in his rooms passcode, and enters heading toward his cabinet with liquors intending to have a few shots before sleeping the day away.

Once he's sufficiently dressed down (tight leggings and a old tank top), he walks into the main area of the room which is closed off from the other mini rooms for privacy, where he stands shocked. 

There lying on his bed is Ren, legs spread inhumanly open to aid his feminine hole to fully accept force image Hux's dick. Stunned, the general is unable to do anything but mentally curse his tight leggings which reveals the "problem" the display has created, and curse Ren who started this in the first place. 

A few breathy whiny moans from Ren pulls his back from the rececess of his mind. Approaching the bed he strips before climbing over Ren, force image gone.

Ren has never looked so beautiful, Hux's mind supplies in lieu of Ren's agreement, but that's all Hux needs before he plunges into Kylo's warm, dripping wet hole, before moving faster than he ever has before. Kylo's little mewls grow louder, mixing with Hux's. Kylo wiggles from pleasure, mouth open in silent screams, which Hux muffles with kisses. 

"Oppa, more... Please!" Ren begs in between a passionate kiss and Hux can't refuse, reaching up to play and suck on Ren's pale, small, but pretty breasts, causing the younger to moans even more. Hux, finished suckling one of Ren's breasts dry, mores to the next, teasing and licking the sensitive flesh more, while fingering Ren's clit. 

After several mind numbing minutes, Ren screams, orgasms pullsating and driving Hux out of Ren's hole for a moment before he re-enters, moving rapidly before he cums as well, before turning so Ren rests on his chest. "Did I tell you I love you, Ren... I love this, Hux growls possesively, as Ren continues to ride Hux for a while more from pleasure. "I don't know, but I love you as well. I want to be yours, Oppa~." Ren moans as Hux's dick hits his spot, forcing them both to orgasm yet again, before they finally separate. "You know what I am imagining, Ren?" Hux asks, not expecting a answer from the knight.

"I'm imaging you waddling around the base, with a huge bump on your belly, your cute breasts filled overflowing with sweet milk, and you glowing and beautiful and mine... And pregnant with my children, our children. Do you want that, Kylo?" Hux asks, reaching a hand down to play with Ren's masculine and feminine lower regions. 

"Please!" Ren moans, needly even though he was filled twice in the past ten minutes, not that Hux minds since he is Rock solid yet again. 

Pulling Ren to his hands and knees he shoved in again, this time not hesitant, pulling Ren close as he pulling in and out, Kylo's even wetter hole gushing and making obscenely wet squelching sounds, that unbeknownst to the couple are heard through out the base.

They don't reemerge for the rest of the week. And when they do, if Ren has a more than healthy flush and a limp, and Hux looked wrecked, the other pretend not to notice. Of course though, the next time the couple is at it, everyone is reminded.


	2. I'm pregnant!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren can't believe he's pregnant, but he's horny and lacking his boyfriend Hux. Rey has just discovered her previously unknown mommy kink, thanks to Kylo's mother Leah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dedicating this fanfic to @Ritsuka_san, who encouraged me to writing even more. @Ritsuka_san, thank you so much!

"Kylo! Stop, stay right there!" Rey shouted, snatching Ren's light saber using the force before coming to a stop in front the surprised man.

"Rey? Ah, what did I do this time? Or did you decide to kill me." "No, why would I? If I really wanted to kill you, I would do it honourably, not while we're alone in a forest and you're pregnant. Although it would be nice if you'd stop force displaying you and Hux's passionate rounds of sex. I may have held a grudge against you, but I don't care about your very active amazing sex life. Just once Hux is treating you well. I - Ren, are you even listening?"

"Did you just say I'm pregnant,' Kylo gasped, a hand falling to his stomach in a move that, if he was thinking, shouldn't fell so natural for him. "Kylo, the last time you were pregnant, it was Snoke's child,' Rey rolled her eyes.

"I force manipulated by your body to miscarry the child. I knew you had thought briefly about if you were pregnant." Rey paused, hacking a few branches off a tree, and making a fire.

"I did it because while you locked the thoughts away in your mind, I saw them. You didn't want to bear that monsters child. You were going to kill yourself if you did feel the presence of a child in you womb."

Rey paused, pulling Ren to sit next to the fire. "At first I did it to spare your mother from losing you forever. Then I realized Hux was pining for you, and you were pining for him. Oh, and yes, I did plant the idea of having sex with force Hux in your mind. Don't worry about Hux, he knows about the baby. Phasma tipped him off."

"Oh. Ok, I guess- Rey!? Why?" Ren gasped, as Rey brushed gently over his cock and clit. "Hux told me to take care of you, since you're pregnant and so horny you would open your pretty body up for anything that walked by with limbs. Now shut up and let me take care of you."

Rey winked, pressing a button on her strap on before pushing her way though Ren's wet, dripping lips. Ren moans needly, arching upwards, hands gripping the long waving strands of the nearby grasses.

"Should mommy go faster, Bébé? You're so beautiful like this,' Rey lisps, pressing gentle kisses to Ren's blushed nipples, sucking them until the rich creamy milk burst out, driving Ren even closer to finishing.

"Rey.... Mommy.... ahhh! Faster please! Mnngg.... Mommy, I'm going to cum!" Ren screamed, squirming needly. "Then cum, Bébé. All over mommy, and and yourself. Water the ground with your sweet nectar,' Rey said, squeezing one of Ren's nipples while sucking on the other and pumping his cock.

Ren screamed, one hand spreading his legs wider and another sliding fuirously over his clit body shaking as he came, white tendrils covering Rey's hands as the ground was soaked. "Ahhh, mommy-...."

"Shh, Kylo Bébé, you're safe. Rest. We'll head back to the Finalizer tomorrow." Rey whispered, activating a force shield around them, wrapping them in warmth.

Ren shakes from pleasure until he drifts into a deep calm sleep. Rey stays awake a while longer, humming softly, until she too is lulled to sleep by the gentle breeze.


End file.
